1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a foamed material panel, in particular a shaped part consisting of one or several foamed material panels.
2. The Prior Art
The present invention relates to a foamed material panel, in particular a shaped pan consisting of one or several foamed material panels of a soft and, if appropriate, elastic foamed material comprising cellular webs and/or walls which are permanently deformed at least in some areas.
According to GB-OS 2 040 948 a method has been patented for the manufacture of sound-absorbent foamed material panels respectively such a sound-absorbent foamed material panel that consists preponderantly of closed-cell foamed plastic. The method for the manufacture of sound absorbing foamed material panels is carried out in such a way that the finished foamed material panel is compressed mechanically to about 50% to 66% of its initial thickness, thus destroying the closed-cell foam structure or cell structure and breaking open the individual cellular webs between the individual cells. The compression of the panel respectively the breaking of the cell structure and the cellular walls leads to increased air permeability and therefore to better sound absorption. Compression of the panels occurs at temperatures below 120.degree. C. A disadvantage in this method, however, is that due to mechanical stress of the cell structure, especially with different production qualities of the foamed material, it cannot always be ensured that the cellular webs and walls of the closed cells of the foamed plastic are indeed destroyed during this mechanical compaction and therefore, in many cases the desired sound damping cannot be achieved.